memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Winona Kirk
Winona Kirk (born Winona Davis) was the wife of George Samuel Kirk, Sr., and the mother of George Samuel Kirk, Jr. and James T. Kirk. A Federation Starfleet officer, she was born circa 2210 and was of Sioux descent. (TOS novels: Enterprise: The First Adventure, Final Frontier, and Best Destiny; , ) :According to Star Trek II Biographies, her name is '''Marjorie Wimpole'. Biography Winona's father, James Davis, was a member of Starfleet in the late 22nd century. ( ) She met George Samuel Kirk in the late 2220s and the two married at the age of nineteen. Married life was a big adventure for the young couple, but once Winona became pregnant they looked for a place to raise their family. They bought a farm in the small town of Riverside, Iowa, though most of the farming would be done under lease by their Amish neighbors. Most household duties fell to Winona, as George still served in Starfleet as a security officer and was away from Earth for long periods. ( ) Despite this the Kirks still managed to start a family with George Samuel Kirk, Jr., their elder son, being born 12 August 2230. ( ; ) By early 2233, Winona was pregnant with her second child, and served aboard the . (TOS movie: Star Trek, ) On 22 March 2233, James T. Kirk, their younger son, was born early when Winona accidentally tripped over one of the pigs located on the farm. ( ; ) When her sons were young, Winona tried to instill many of her core values into their minds, including the view that taking part in a race was more important that winning it. However, young James didn't share his mother's view. ( ) Winona served on the and she brought home a blanket that she would wrap James in. ( ) In 2247, Winona and her children left Earth to accompany George on his assignment to the planet Grex following the Orion withdrawal from the planet. Unfortunately, a year later, the family were forced to leave Grex aboard the transport vessel ''Eliza Mae when a civil war broke out between the native factions on the planet. They presumably returned to the family farm in Riverside. ( }}") In late 2249, Winona and the boys traveled to see George off as he prepared to leave for an assignment on the planet Hellspawn. During the goodbye, James insulted his father, which led to Winona slapping him hard once George had left. ( ; ) Following the death of her husband, Winona left Earth in 2259 to stay with her eldest son and his family on Deneva. Sometime after that, Winona and George's family returned to the family farm to meet up with James. Winona and George's family then attended James's promotion ceremony to captain and his first assignment as Captiain of the . In 2264, Winona and her eldest son attended the change of command ceremony of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] from Captain Christopher Pike to James T. Kirk. ( ; ) Around 2266, Winona decided to return to the family farm on Earth and cared for the Kirk farm alone for seventeen years. In 2269, a fire at the farm broke out and she was injured as a result, although fortunately she wasn't killed. However, a second fire broke out on 2 June, 2284 and Winona sadly died later that day as a result of pneumonia, which was caused by smoke inhalation. As per her wishes, she was cremated and her ashes were placed in a wall crypt in a chapel that stood in Riverside. ( ; ) Other Interpretations ''Crucible'' In the Crucible continuity, Kirk's parents (unnamed) were actual farmers, but died when he was very young. His mother died when he was nine, followed by his father two years later. For this reason James was sent to reside on Tarsus IV. Connections External link * Kirk, Winona Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:USS Kelvin personnel Category:2284 deaths Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel